unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob the Builder
Bob the Builder/Quotes Bob the Builder (sometimes called Good Ole Bob for no particular reason) is a builder that goes around fixing other peoples homes in a evil way (Yipes!). He uses a cement called Cementygas to appear. That's why 1,000,000 billion homes have been destroyed by Bob. He is even part of the Elmo Gang. History Childhood He grew up studying criminology and chemistry to be tempted to destroy peoples homes and use different chemicals (and yes, ethanonic Acid and antimatter) to create the evil cement yet, Cementygas. He also studied technology to build some evil and helpless vehicles that cause a lot of havoc while building fixing houses with Cememtygas. Germany When Germany's ruler Darth Vader stepped down, Bob the Builder decided to convince Everybody that he was awesome because he could fix the damage Vader caused using Cementygas. Everybody believed him and he became ruler. He was beat up by Gandalf shortly afterwards and ran off to Cementygas other people. Recently His Cementygas has caused problems for pretty much everyone else in the UnUniverse, especially Mario. Military forces were involved with this incident and emerged with heavy artillery. There are also signs of green mutant guys, dead nurse, soldier ghosts and demonic robots. Now a mutated disease is being spreaded around the Unverse. Police forces are attempting to get the Teletubbies to kill Bob. Bob has now been arrested for life 400,000 times. He is guided by his asisstant and lawyer, Squilliam Fancyson. Future Having escaped prison all previous times he was arrested, he is planning to perform a prison break once again, this time by spreading Cementygas on the prison bars, and commanding the mutated bacteria to stick onto Squilliam and the prision guards. He will also attempt to make an alliance with the Teletubbies. At the moment, he is inventing a future building mechanism. Recently, Bob found the Elmo Gang one day while walking in the streets and decides to join them to occupy his time, because he is too lazy to start a Bob Gang. The gang then decided to join Occupy Wallstreet cause why not? He built strange skyscrapers and such with his vehicles and decides to own a business while no longer fuhrer of Germany, but became Germany's main construction worker. Criminal Record *Assault at a garden centre *Shoplifting tools and cement *Stealing chemical supplies from labratories *Blew up part of the Great Wall of China *Starting a technology-related protest *Causing a huge pogrom while spreading a mutated disease *Killed Po...the Dragon Warrior. Not the Teletubby, thank goodness! *Invented the ultimate meme destroyer *Invented the Barrel Roll Amplifier Shames and Filmography Bob also has created two shames so far during his prison duty, all of them rated B for Bob, and surprisingly, they're really good! *Grand Theft Builder *Call of Cementygas *Bob: The Movie *Paper Towels (film) Trivia *If you add up all the years he spent in prison, you get 123454321 years. *Only 22,000 copies of each game were sold due to his prison duty. *The money from the games has been given to Squilliam Fancyson. *He is creating a new shames console called Shame Bob. *He hides in Teletubby Land when he's on the run from any of his enemies, such as the cops, Mario, or Gandalf. Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Maniacs Category:Evil Category:Hazards Category:Demi-gods Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Germany Category:Ugly People Category:Mobsters Category:Freaks Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys Named Bob Category:Inventors Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunners Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Morons Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Enemies of Wario